The Raven Man
Spooky party game. Not confirmed. Requirements *Played with at least three people, though more is better, one of whom must be female (ideally a virgin, but not essential). She will be the "offering," and one who must be male. He will be the "Incanter." *Flashlights (one for each person, excluding the offering. Not technically required, but highly recommended.) *A candle, or similar tool for an unmoving flame. A torch, zippo lighter. (a zippo is ideal, as the ritual requires extinguishing, then relighting the flame.) *Paper and pencil, or an incanter with a good memory. *A small piece of paper or cloth. Steps It is extremely highly recommended that you perform this in a location in the country, away from any city, and during a cloudy, or moonless night. Lighting can cause this ritual to result in very, very unfortunate consequences. #Extinguish all lights in the surrounding area, so that no lights can be seen from the spot of the ritual. Precautions should be taken to prevent any disturbances, be it from people or animals. This can cause the ritual to go awry. #Find stones, these can be large or small, but you must have many. Place them in a large circle, large enough for everyone to stand on the inner edge, without being able to touch arms. The stones must all touch one another, and must, at no point, be shifted so that there is a gap. People should be extremely careful not to disturb them. #*For most simplicity, the offering should draw blood from herself, and must continue to bleed for step five. #*Any bystanders must remain outside the circle AT ALL TIMES! #Place the candle or lighter in the center of the circle, light it, and return to your spot on the perimeter. Everyone within the circle must be completely silent. #The Incanter and the Offering should walk to the candle, and face each other. At no point after the lighting of the candle should they have contact, or the incanter's life may be put in danger. #The offering must then put a drop of blood on the paper, and hand it to the incanter. Make sure you do not touch during this transaction. She can then return to the circle. #The Incanter must burn the paper on the flame, and close his eyes. All members involved in the ritual must then close their eyes, and not open them until the rituals completion. #The Incanter must summon the Raven Man buy saying an incantation. There is no specific incantation, but he must entice the Raven Man to appear in the circle. An example of this could be, "We summon you, Raven Man, to grace us with your supreme presence. We come to bid you offering of this virgin girl, to take as your own, and use as you please. Show your form to me, so that I may present you this gift." Repeat your incantation until sounds from outside the circle can no longer be heard. At this time, the Incanter, and the incanter alone, must open his eyes and distinguish the flame, then step back to the circle. #*At this point, the Raven Man will appear within the circle. #*The Incanter must, under no circumstances, attempt to provoke, anger, disrespect, or irritate the Raven Man, and all within the circle are now at his mercy. #*To those outside the circle, the Raven Man will appear as a white cloud, and will sound like a high pitched whine. #The Raven Man will now speak to the Incanter. The Raven Man will be oblivious to all those who keep their eyes shut, and is bound to the interior of the stone circle. If a bright enough light illuminates someone in the circle, the Raven Man will be alerted to them, and will likely become enraged. The Incanter can (POLITELY) ask for the Raven Man to answer his questions, which he can record with his paper and pencil. The Raven Man may agree to this, or he may decline. If he declines, immediately end the ritual. No one has ever managed to ask more than three questions to the Raven Man. The Raven Man appears to know the answer to every question he is asked, but may choose to answer in vague, enigmatic ways. Each answer the Raven Man has ever been reported as giving has been correct, with the exception of one. #Ending the Ritual: When the Raven Man refuses to answer any more questions, the people of the circle must all open their eyes, yell, "Leave us, Raven Man!" simultaneously (more to confuse the Raven Man, than anything else), then the Offering must quickly leap to the candle and relight it, before the Raven Man can stop her. If the Offering fails to do so, as has been observed once, there will be a howling of wind, and the people in the circle will vanish to those outside. What happens to them is a mystery, though it has once been asked to the Raven Man. He responded, allegedly, by saying, "You would wish I had not told you." NEVER ATTEMPT THIS RITUAL MORE THAN ONCE Reports of the Raven Man The Raven Man has only been summoned a handful of times. At least half of these attempts have resulted in the disappearance of all those involved. Only one description of the Raven Man has ever been given; most Incanters refuse to speak of him afterwards, but the person who did, described him with "...pitch black eyes, like a raven..." then abruptly broke out into a fit of tears. This was the only detail of the Raven Man ever disclosed. Link to original text